Echoes of Naruko
by NRMania
Summary: The Taken Eternal Watchers have been sent out, that means it's time for taking otherworldly beings from all over! Games? Manga/Anime? Webcomics? Nothing is safe! Villains will become really nice! Really nice heroes that no one likes will become sadistic! Who knows what will happen! Even I don't! Princess of Taken Sidestory, Read the other Fanfiction!
1. Chapter One: Digging for Love,

Echo's of Naruko

Chapter One: Digging For Love, Cookies Turned To Dust.

*the most secretest of secret bases*

"It's only been a week since I sent the Watchers out but I'm sure they found something already." Naruko mumbled to herself as she linked up to a random Eternal Watcher, the sight she linked up too was confusing.

A Blue knight, using a shovel as a weapon.

She sent an Echo immediately.

*The Shovel Knight universe, Tower Of Fate.*

Shovel Knight was worn out, the fight between the possessor of his love, Shield Knight, The Enchantress and himself was not going too well for him as both him and the recovered shield knight were pretty much down for the count.

The enchantress chuckled evilly.

"As if a mere man with a farmer's tool could defeat me, admit it, your days are over."

"Actually, I thought he was doing pretty well until you did the whole 'this isn't even my final form' shenanigan." A voice said from above.

A Misted teen glided to the ground in front of Shovel Knight.

"Who art thou, young lady?" Shovel Knight asked, propping himself up with his combat shovel.

"Me? I am an Echo, the extension of my Princess' will!" The Echo replied, "And now it is time for me to extend said will."

The Echo threw a hand into the air and from behind her a mysterious orb started dragging in the ghostly form of the Enchantress.

"Wait! No! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED SO EASILY!" The Enchantress screamed.

"If you cannot resist my mere slither of my power, how on earth would you defeat the Princess?" Naruko's Echo said casually as the Enchantress vanished into the orb.

The Echo turned to Shield Knight and Shovel Knight and gave a bow before floating away.

"What on earth..." Shield Knight said quietly to Shovel Knight.

*The realm of the taken, conversion chambers*

"So, one of the most darkest evils in the land, let's see what happens if I convert you, what side effects would it cause." The Echo of Naruko said as she watched a now more corporeal form of the Enchantress strapped to a table, trying to escape her bonds.

The Echo flicked a switch, setting up the chamber used for the conversion process.

What could she do while it was setting up?

Check another world?

The Princess wouldn't mind.

She opened up a random link to the Eternal Watchers.

These strange masked creatures looked rather menacing, and this evil looking woman stealing information could be interesting.

*Beacon Academy, Prom Night (Volume Two, Chapter Seven)*

Cinder Fall was being sneaky when all of a sudden a thick mist enveloped the area. She smirked as she thought it was merely a semblance and turned around, looking for the person who discovered her. Only to find a strange void-like sphere start dragging her in.

Ruby Rose entered the room, her scyther-rifle ready, only to find it empty, except for a small dust crystal flashing white and black, a note on it read.

'your special weapons might become extra special if tried to use THIS special 'dust crystal' on it.'

Ruby, being the weapon fanatic she is, decided to hide the gem in her dress and made her escape.

The Echo laughed a familiar laugh.

Sure, it might make weapons awesome.

But gotta be careful with the energy that seeps out of it, It could affect you in some mysterious ways.

She would check on the teen later.

It was time to get to work.

*Conversion Chambers*

The Echo threw Cinder into the same chamber as the Enchantress, in order to see the side effects of only a half conversion on the both of them. She flicked the switch and sat on a swirly chair next to the console and grinned wickedly as screams began to fill the chamber as the special Taken energy seeped into the room

Yeah, Echoes are sometimes different than the will they were extending.

This one... Kinda Sadistic

*a few time and space bending days later (time hasn't really passed much in reality)*

The Echo of Naruko was eating pizza (who knew there was a delivery service that goes to different dimensions?) when she heard a bell chime,

The conversion process was done.

As the leftover conversion energy was cleared out the room she saw through the viewing window that two of the restraining beds were upturned against the wall corner, creating a boxed in area.

The Echo opened the door and walked over to the boxed in area to find both the Enchantress and Cinder Fall looking with wide eyes.

The Echo noted that while their eyes glowed with taken energy, they now had an eye of the different person, making both of them have a fiery amber and a deep purple eye each. The Enchantress's green skin also changed to the same colour as Cinder's.

"Are we better doctor? Can we help the Princess now?" They together shyly, innocence being held in their changed eyes.

Well... that is weird, the Echo thought to itself, writing down the change for further convenience to the Princess.

 **So, this is the beginning of the side story Echoes of Naruko, taking beings that bring intrest into people.**

 **Some chapters will contain two takings, while others might only be one.**

 **So if you have ideas for who could be taken and how they could be changed (in both looks and personalities), send it in. I have a few listed, so if it takes a while for me to add it, don't worry.**

 **Anyway.**

 **NRMania, returning to orbit.**


	2. Chapter Two: Cats in Boxes,

Echoes of Naruko

Chapter Two: Cats in Boxes, Crawling Is Better.

*The conversion chamber universe, private room*

Our world travelling echo, (let's call her Eruko) left the bonded twins alone while she looked for more interesting targets ripe for the taking.

She opened a random link to find a room full of people in suits, a *cough* healthy looking woman and a man in a blood red suit, she watched a bit more and saw a young looking boy with cat ears appear out of nowhere.

Her eyes glinted with glee.

She had to know more!

*that conference with the queen, Hellsing Ultimate*

Alucard, the most OP-est of vampires really wanted to shoot the face of this guy but knew it would do nothing; something unexpected would have to get rid of the boy.

Luckily unexpected could come from different universes.

A portal opened, with Seras (the *cough* healthy woman) preparing for more enemies to come in, only to see a foggy looking teen walk through with a glint in her eye like she was going to steal something.

"Sorry to pop in unannounced but I am collecting some things." Eruko said, bowing deeply.

She then punched the catboy right in the face and threw him into the portal.

She then magically warped next to Integra and took the cigar out her mouth and kissed her deeply, making Integra blush like the schoolgirl she could never be.

Eruko put the cigar in her mouth and threw a card onto the table.

"You got any powerful fancy dudes you want out your dimension, call me."

And with one final wink to Integra Eruko vanished through the portal.

*Back in the conversion dimension*

Eruko, with her new fancy cigar in her mouth, through the werecat known as Schrodinger into a prepped conversion chamber quickly and turned it on.

Luckily, dimension bending powers didn't work with a dimension so small.

She sighed in relief as she felt the change begin; she didn't want that guy jumping around the conversion dimension.

She still had work to do though so she opened another link.

Huh... this armoured person fighting another person that looks like an evil version of themselves?

Interesting.

*Planet Phaaze, Metroid prime 3*

Samus Aran, the bounty hunter was fighting against Dark Samus, a life form created through the fusion of her DNA and the gooey corpes of the alien, Metroid prime.

While she was overcharged with the Planet Phaaze's energies, she was still having trouble avoiding the blasts from Dark Samus' arm cannon.

Luckily she wouldn't have to avoid any more of it as a portal started dragging Dark Samus inside it.

Samus, thinking it was trying to escape once more, decided to jump in after it, not realizing that when she would come to she would be changed in a few ways.

The Planet Phaaze was confused about the new energy, and decided to try and assimilate it. Not knowing that it would also be taken by the power.

*Conversion chambers*

Eruko noticed she picked up another traveller through the portal and shrugged, ehh, just a bonus.

She also noticed the slight power drain coming from the other side of the portal, so the sentient planet thought it could become stronger?

Yay. Free planet.

Eruko put both suited figures into the Conversion chamber, but not without taking the orange one's helmet off to take a quick look.

She grinned as she saw the rather nice looking woman, looks like even in this dimension women were some of the strongest.

She flicked the switch on the chamber and let the conversion energy in.

Afterwards she decided to check on the taken infused dust crystal that she left in the other dimension and opened the link with the Watched keeping an eye on the holder of the crystal.

*Team RWBY Dorms*

"All I'm saying Blake is that Ruby has changed a lot these past few days and I'm worried about her" Weiss said, trying to deny any true worry in her voice.

Ruby these past few days after the Prom had hit a massive growth spurt and modified her weapon greatly.

Now Weiss wouldn't be worried about this normally and might have been surprised that Ruby had grown to almost the same height as her sister but the fact the way she started acting changed and that was what truly worried her.

Gone was the ditsy girl they knew, because in her place was a smart leader.

But Weiss could sense that the training was for them to be prepared for something else.

"There's nothing to be worried about, except for yourself, talking behind my back means more discipline training for you." A deep voice said from next to them.

The 'discipline training' being breaking their mind further into what she was training them to be subconsciously.

Loyal huntresses for the Princess.

Remnant will be eventually ruled from the shadows, with Ruby extending the Princess' will

*Conversion Dimension*

Eruko first looked at that happening and thought that maybe the woman's cigar had something in it, with the drugs being the only reason the woman hadn't broken down running her monster hunting business.

Maybe those crystals are much stronger than she thought if they turned a young girl into a leader like that.

'Oh well, I guess more minions for the Princess when she gets to check on me.'

A dinner bell chimed

'Guess I better check on that catboy'

She walked up to the viewing glass and what she saw made her eyes widen.

The words 'I will create a new world under the banner of my princess and fish and milk and yarn...' were painted in... Whipped cream?

'Well, I guess the gas effects people in many ways. This guy must have gone further into his kitty instincts. But what I'm wondering the most is where the F*** he went.'

*Jagex HQ*

An unnamed programmer was checking through the code of the game when he noticed a lot of items being added to the game and a few things being modified.

'Why am I never told when they are planning something?' He thought miserably.

Suddenly he realized something 'What if they don't know anything and our game has gotten so well known it has gone sentient? YES I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! I CAN FINALLY GO AND TELL EVERYONE HOW RIGHT I WAS!'

Little did he know that the code was in reality a world hopping cat creating the Taken Watcher event INSIDE the game.

A 'little' game known as Runescape.

Hey, if a world shattering catguy can go into the memories inside a person's head he can most definitely jump inside a game and modify it to suit his needs.

 **... Why did I do THAT.**

 **World bending werecats aside, we will find out what happens when player sees what happens to some of the Monsters of Runescape.**

 **Now who wants some hot chocolate?**

 **I am gunna leave this tray of hot chocolate mugs here, don't let em get cold.**

 **Anyway. I'm going to drink mine in orbit.**

 **Cya.**

 ***sips hot chocolate***

 **F*** THAT'S HOT!**


	3. Chapter Three: NEXt, the Princess' Queen

Echoes of Naruko

Chapter Three: NEXt, a Princess' Queen?

Another oven bell chimed.

'Looks like the other two are done.'

When the viewing window cleaned up she saw that the dark suited one had it's... or should I say her helmet off. She looked exactly the same as the orange armoured bounty hunter but with black hair instead.

"Sister dear, when do you think we will be free to go?" The black armoured woman asked.

"No clue Zamus, but when we get out we shall explore the stars together!" The orange armoured woman replied.

Eruko opened the chamber door.

"Hello you two, how are you feeling?" Eruko asked.

"Wonderful!" They replied in sync.

"Good, good, now before I send you back, I would like you to spend some time here socializing, your rooms are this way." Eruko said as she pointed to the area that was created when she started travelling dimensions.

"Yes Ma'am" They said together, saluting, and then making their way to the rooms.

'Okay, so let's stop putting people in the same conversion chamber together for a while, we have enough twins right now.' Eruko thought to herself.

'I guess it's time to go back into the wilds again.' She thought as she opened up the vast links

'There is another Watcher now... I'll have to check this new one.'

*Ancient Prison, God Wars Dungeon*

B1GG3STNURD69 was attempting a Nex fight with his friend W3AK3STL1NK96 when he noticed a event message appear in the chat

'Dark fog seeps into the room, a portal appears.'

As the text said, a black portal appeared and through it a new monster appeared

'Eruko, The Extended Will'

Both players right clicked the enemy to see its combat level.

'GET THE DUCK AWAY YOU HAVE NO CHANCE'

Suddenly Eruko spoke,

'This place sure is weird, but this bird woman is perfect for the army.'

The players were confused.

Then they noticed another message in the chatbox

'Nex is weak enough to be taken, collect the special reward from Eruko'

With that Nex seemed to be entangled in blackness and was dragged into the portal.

Both players were overjoyed about the 'special award' they could receive, this event they had never heard about before!

They noticed that Eruko spoke again

'You guys look like you worked hard to try and defeat her, here take these staves.'

Both players had received a special staff, the Staff of Taken.

The examine on it read,

'While using magic on a weakened enemy, there is a chance for them to be entangled by blackness, causing instant an instant kill with bonus drops!'

Once they equipped the staff Eruko waved,

'that's ta ta for now, dearies!'

'The portal closed as Eruko disappears.'

Both players made a laugh emote as they realized what just happened, they just got a super rare item!

They thought what they could try it out on.

*Conversion chambers*

'Heh, those fools will probably get some pretty strange things for the Princess with their new staves, we'll have to see later.'

Nex struggled, growling in a beastlike manner.

"Oh shush, you bird dragon woman, you won't be growling like that at me soon."

"Unhand me! Weakling! I am one of the strongest of Zaros' Generals and I will have my revenge!"

Nex was shoved into a chamber and as soon as she was Eruko flicked the switch, Nex's inhuman screams started to fill the chamber.

'Like music to my ears!' Eruko thought sadistically.

'I still have a job to do though' she opened another link.

'Oh my goodness! Acid blood? I have to see more!' She thought gleefully as she opened a portal.

*Aliens: Colonial Marines Alien Queen Boss fight*

Corporal Winter watched as the Alien Queen fell back to the planet after being pushed off the escaping ship.

Suddenly, the Queen was sent through a portal that spawned below it.

Winter just stared.

WHAT JUST HAPPENED?

*Conversion chambers*

'for this one I had to use a much bigger chamber, luckily good ol' Oryx liked taking the Hive Orges so he had special ones for them, this big mama should fit in it.' Eruko though as she used her minor abilities to drag an unconscious Xenomorph Queen into the specified chamber.

She flicked the switch as soon as it was set up.

'Why do I have this strange idea to make a much larger room? It's not like anything bigger could get in here.'

*Runescape*

"Hey Nurd, why don't we both take a boss? I'll fight the QBD and you fight JAD?"

"Good idea Weakest, I have been looking to get another fire cape, maybe there is a special fire cape you can get with this staff!"

*Conversion Chambers*

'... I totally just jinxed myself.'

 **TAKEN NEX AND QUEEN XENOMORPH?**

 **I like it.**

 **Also, how many of you actually enjoyed Aliens: Colonial Marines?**

 **I actually rather enjoyed it, no matter how many people say "HOLY F*** WHY DID I BUY THIS GAME IT FREAKING SUCKS"**

 **It could just be the fact you melt Xenomorphs with your guns and the sound of firing the main one is so satisfying.**

 **Enough of that though.**

 **I am returning to orbit.**

 **Cya.**


	4. Chapter Four: Thinking Outside Her Box,

Echoes of Naruko

Chapter Four: Thinking Outside Her Box, A Wild One

*Ding!*

The Conversion Chamber opened; Nex was sitting in a prayer stance, mumbling mysteriously under her breath.

Eruko coughed, bringing Nex out of her trance.

"For a will of my god to be in my presence? I am but a mere priestess in awe of the mere majesty of my Princess' image." Nex said in a soft voice, her eyes glittering in awe.

Nex's red colouring changed to a black with glittering white, her wings transformed into a robe with included hood.

"Uhh... yes priestess, go and meet your sisters in here, tell them of the Princess majesty." Eruko said, her confusion being hidden with a strict tone.

"I will; my Princess' will." She said quickly, getting up and strolling quickly into the temporary resting rooms of the converted.

'I better go and check on the Xenomorph Queen too' Eruko thought to herself.

She checked the viewing glass only to see a mix of Blight Goo and something else.

'Well, I have to open the door if I want to see then.' She thought as she sweat-dropped.

Inside the room was the Queen, just in an unexpected way.

A woman wearing a deep dark suit was there instead, with a pair of glasses placed neatly on her nose. Her hair was also a shining white and her eyes a slitted acid green.

"Sorry for taking up one of the rooms Ma'am, I just wanted to get to work right away, Xenomorph production has been running for one hour already and we have achieved 100 auto-growing eggs! Is that successful?" She said in a strong but submissive tone.

"I'm pretty sure when I examined your previous form you created the eggs from your... uhh..." Eruko did not want to finish.

"Don't you worry about that, just let the princess know she will not regret choosing me for this job, my Xenomorphs will follow any of her orders, I made sure of that." The Xeno-Queen said.

"Alright then, you get on with your work and I'll go do mine." Eruko said as she left the now repurposed chamber, noticing how the hive walling was very much like a mix of factory and office paint instead.

"Oh, and just to let you know, the viewing window will be opened again in no time, I just didn't want you to ruin the surprise." The Queen said in an uncaring tone while she checked some papers.

'Okay so... we have a priest and a business woman who produces alien warriors, yeah that seems about right. Let's get more shenanigans in this place!' She thought as she opened up another watcher link.

'This dark angel guy looks pretty good, but the one he is fighting? Perfect.'

*Dark Pit Vs Amazon Pandora, Kid Icarus Uprising*

Dark Pit (Or Pittoo) was fighting a rejuvenated Pandora, whose powers he was previously using for his unlimited flight abilities, giving her a perfect time to come back when he was sent here to heal Pit of his life threatening injuries.

A caw brought Dark Pit out of instinctive dodging; he saw a bird of pure black with dangerous white glowing eyes, it distracted both fighters and the watching gods.

They were brought back when Pandora started shouting, Dark Pit turned and saw something very much like the bird in colouring wrapping around Pandora and dragging her into a portal.

"That energy, its otherworldly!" Viridi said disbelievingly.

"Pandora has vanished from this reality?" Palutena whispered.

"Why do I get the feeling that we will see whoever has done that." Dark Pit asked to no one in particular.

*Conversion Dimension*

"Stop struggling, you will not have any trouble with this once I'm done with you." Eruko said offhandedly as she strapped a struggling Pandora to the table. Afterwards she slammed the chamber door and turned it on.

'Well that's one person converting now, who should I pick next?' She thought as she once again opened up the links.

'Huh, while I find the curse very interesting, his whole character is just annoying, maybe I can kick him down a notch before doing my main work?'

*Furinkan High School, Nerima (Ranma)*

Ranma Saotome, the "Best Martial artist" was eating his lunch when he noticed a portal open nearby. He sighed, another challenger?

Out the portal walked a shaded teen with a chitin covered robe and a chitin crown. A girl? Weak.

"Saotome Ranma! I, A Shade of Naruko, challenge you! If I win you will come with me!"

"Eh? Whatever, I never lose." Ranma replied

At an unheard start, they went at each other at high speeds, the rest of the school watching from a safe distance, Nabiki Tendo, the resident Information Broker and Blackmailer started making bets, many people betting against Ranma, no matter how many times they lost.

Eruko jumped back into Nabiki's area, saying before she jumped back into the fray,

"If I win, you have to be my slave but if I lose, I'll give you *undesignated amount of money*."

Nabiki, thinking that Ranma would win, accepted the bet greedily, that much money she wouldn't need to work for the rest of her life.

Unknowing to her, Eruko cast a binding spell on the deal, leaving no way out.

Half a minute later, a heavily worn out Ranma fell to the ground, unable to move.

"I win, now you come with me!" She said aloud, picking Ranma up and placing him over her shoulder.

"And you belong to me now, my dear." Eruko said as a slither of her energy began planting itself into the depths of Nabiki's mind, making her submissive to her word.

"Ye-Yes my Mistress' will, I belong to her and in connection you." Nabiki said quietly, the energy working very quickly.

'Sure, the conversion chambers work really well, but if they sell themselves to me in that way I can do almost the same thing, without the whole taken power boost.' Eruko thought as she walked through the portal.

The changing Nabiki looked as many of the winners looked at her with smiles of victory.

She shivered; she wouldn't have that much money after paying them all back, what was she going to do!

*a while later, Tendo Dojo*

A shaking Nabiki ate silently as her sister mumbled incoherent nonsense about how perverted Ranma was, unknowing about the events that took place as she was somewhere else on the school grounds.

"Where is that baka anyway? I bet he is off with one of those hussies." Akane eventually said clearly.

"H-He was taken by Mistress' will; if he comes back its more than likely he won't be the same." Nabiki said loud enough for the people around the table to only just hear.

"What do you mean by that, Nabiki, and who is this Mistress?" Kasumi said to her sister.

"I-I don't know! I-I feel so strange!" Nabiki said as she ran into her room mumbling about her "mistress" all the way up the stairs.

All the others around the table just stared in shock.

What happened to Nabiki?

And where was Ranma?

*WE ALL F***ING KNOW WHAT WE DO AFTER THIS NORMALLY OKAY?*

"You want to be the best Martial Artist? Let me help you!" Eruko said to herself as she flicked the chamber containing Ranma on.

'I will send the information to the Princess soon; she will want to see all these people I've picked up! Maybe she would want to do some of this herself?'

 **Well this chapter took a while to get out didn't it?**

 **One of these reasons?**

 **My birthday, other fanfiction and youtube videos.**

 **I returneth to the orbit of our planet.**

 **Cya**


	5. Chapter Five: My Child (Main chap 12,5)

Echoes of Naruko/Princess of Taken

Chapter Five, PoT Chapter 12.5: My Child.

 ***Note, this connects between the main story Princess of Taken tightly, so it is placed in both of the stories.***

*ding*

Eruko opened the chamber door to see Pandora floating around lazily, giggling to herself.

"Pandora?" Eruko asked.

"Is that my name? Oh dearie me, that sounds rather evil." Pandora said lazily.

Eruko said nothing, just pointed to the door and watched as Pandora floated out.

'That is one, time to check on the other.' She thought to herself as she walked to Ranma's chamber.

As she opened it she was forced back as something crashed into her at bullet speed.

"Hello, thank you for helping me there! Do you think you can send me back to my world now?" Ranma, in girl form mumbled into the Echo's chest.

'I haven't released any of the other ones yet, but I will give it a shot.' Eruko thought after a while.

"Alright. But don't cause too much trouble." She finally said, feeling Ranma hug her tighter

"Oh thank you! You won't regret this! I have to go and say sorry and make friends and become the best I can ever be and" Ranma rambled on all the way out of the portal.

'I don't think I would be able to handle that, but time to get to work again.'

She once again chose a random link, only to hear the screams of agony coming from many and a blood covered ground. Her eyes widened.

'Oh god, what's happening here!' Her inner saviour sparked as she opened a portal to the dimension.

Eruko found herself walking into almost nothingness, houses were empty and corpses littered the ground, some still bleeding.

She ran around looking for life.

Finding it in some ruins.

One spirit remained, hanging on to its life that was slowly seeping out.

A Motherly monster, who was trying to protect the world outside of the ruins from a murderer. Her name was Toriel.

The Echo ran back to the dimension, knowing that the conversion process could heal wounds. She flicked it on, the gas causing none of the normal screams, just a quiet sigh.

Then she ran back into the world, never catching up to the monster, only looking as no one survived.

Until she reached the corpse of a king, a child covered in the blood of many, and a flower pleading for its life.

Eruko's journey had been hectic on the way; her mind shattering until saving someone else was the only thing on her mind, her fogged nature slowly fading as the vanishing spirits gave some of their own, giving what they had left to her.

She even met a skeletal being at a food place called Grillbys, slowly dying, making bad puns.

She tried to save him, she had to try.

But she failed, the skeleton known as Sans didn't want to be saved.

He wanted to be with his brother.

So he gave what he had left to her, she got true life.

She ran towards the child, the murderer, the demon.

One eye glowed blue as her hand rose and fell, making the child crash to the ground with a grunt.

She didn't let up; she kept telekinetically slamming the demon to the ground as real tears fell to the ground.

The child was on his last breath, she saw the evil smile on its face as it fell to the ground, motionless.

The only beings alive in the dimension was her, and the now hysterical flower.

She grasped the dirt around it as more tears fell.

"I don't care if you helped, you will not die like the rest of them." She mumbled to the flower

Its hysterics slowed as she returned to the conversion dimension. A decorative planted flower was tossed from its pot as she placed the sentient one inside.

"But I..." The flower cried out, only to be stopped by a gentle hand.

"What is your name?" Eruko whispered.

"F-Flowey, Flowey the Flower" Flowey gasped out.

The now truly alive Eruko gave a watery smile.

"I am sure they forgive you, you did not kill them, that was that demon out there." She whispered to Flowey

"Just-just don't hurt anyone innocent." Eruko mumbled, finally falling to the floor.

"He-hey are you alright?" Flowey called out.

*Naruko's bedroom*

Naruko jolted awake, feeling the changes in her echo and the conversion dimension.

"Wha- what is going on?"

She opened up a portal to the dimension to see a blood covered Echo and a flower calling for help. She then realised something.

"Th-the Echo, it's alive!" She shouted to herself, making the flower notice her.

"Ple-please you have to help her! She saved me!" the flower cried out.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Naruko said, picking up the living Echo and began walking back to the portal.

"Wait! Take me with you!" The flower cried out, Naruko sighed and picked up the plant pot containing the flower.

*Medical chamber, Naruko's base.*

Eruko awoke, taking a breath of air, she looked around, noting her location as the medic room in her will's base.

'My... will?' She thought to herself, not feeling the weight of the words she usually dealt with.

"You're awake! I am so happy!" A voice called out, she turned to see a potted planned with an excited smile on its face.

The events came back to her, causing her to shake and pull the blankets over her head.

'N-no, I don't want to see anymore!'

"So you're awake huh?" A voice that was not Flowey's called out, she slowly pulled one eye out from the blankets.

Naruko was there, with a confused smile.

"Can you tell me what happened? I got parts of the story from Flowey here, but what I'm wondering is how you got a soul of your own."

Eruko explained the events leading to it, the way shards of other spirits fused inside her, willing her to go on, Sans being the last one to give a large soul chunk, along with his magic ability.

After the explanation, Eruko started crying hysterically.

"I don't want to do the job, I want to help people, heal people, I don't want to end up like that demon!"

Naruko just smiled and patted the copy's head.

"That is fine; you are your own person now. You can do what you want. Just don't get too far away from here. In fact we are in very much need of a medic here, think you are up for the job?"

Eruko nodded repeatedly, before she remembered something.

"What about the other one I saved? Di-did I fail?" Eruko started tearing up and closed, thinking she failed.

Her tears were wiped away by a furred hand.

"No, child, you did not fail" a voice said.

Eruko opened her eyes to see the one she had placed in the chamber in desperation, her short horns being changed with a slight black swirl.

Eruko started crying heavily again and hugged Toriel tightly.

 **... So how you guys doing?**

 **I never expected I would write this.**

 **I am going to orbit now, cya.**


End file.
